


Rice Milk Lattes

by marlique



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Community: glee_fluff_meme, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlique/pseuds/marlique
Summary: Santana Lopez is tired of her job, working in a little independent coffee store. Sure, it can be interesting sometimes, like when a man tried to order coffee for all of the 7 dogs he was walking, but mostly it’s just same old same old until a beautiful new customer appears with a very strange order.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Glee Fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez sighed as she made her fifth cappuccino of the day, all before handing it to her coworker Quinn Fabray, a pretty blonde girl who just so happened to be Santana’s best friend and roommate. 

“A cappuccino for Norman!” Quinn yelled out to the customers waiting for their drinks as Santana smirked. She always found it funny when Quinn yelled, because it just seemed angry all of the time. Like, it was just a coffee for some old balding man with a beer gut who was likely to tip extra anyways because there were two young and, if Santana may say so herself, extremely hot women working at the register.

Soon enough the crowd clears up a little bit, and Santana and Quinn have some time to chat between customers. Santana lays across the counter. “So, Quinn, been talking to any new girls lately?” Quinn scoffs. 

“First of all, get up. Second of all, I could ask the same of you. The only girls you’ve been seeing are Berry and I, with the occasional exception of some customers you serve a piece of banana bread to and never see again.”

“Well, Quinn Fabgay, if you’re so concerned with me not seeing girls, then maybe you should just ask me out instead,” Santana joked, she did use to have a little crush on Quinn but she was over it now. Mostly.

Quinn started to interject but almost immediately the doorbell rang. Santana gave Quinn a look and immediately got into server mode. “Hi, welcome! What can I get for you today?”

Santana hadn’t seen the customer properly yet, so when she laid eyes on her a swarm of butterflies entered her stomach. Wow, she was beautiful. 

She internally shook herself, this beautiful girl was a paying customer waiting to be served and she’s probably never going to see her again.

“Hi! Do you have rice milk lattes here?” The customer said brightly and looked up at Santana under a fringe of blonde hair. 

“U-uh, I don’t think so..” Santana trailed off and looked at Quinn and Quinn shook her head at the blue eyed customer. “No, sorry, but we do have-“

“I’ll get you some rice milk.” Santana blurted out and immediately cringed. 

“What?” Quinn asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“I’ll go to the store and get some rice milk. I-If that’s okay with her,” she gestured to the customer, “I can go as get some.”

The customer lit up and clapped her hands. “Yay!! No places here do them, and I’m happy to wait for one if it means having one again!”

Santana smiled at her and pulled off her uniform apron as she whispered to Quinn, “don’t fuck this up for me. Got it?”

Santana headed to the door, before she left she called back to the customer. “I’ll be back soon!”

“I’m so excited! Oh, I’m Brittany by the way.”

“Santana.” 

Santana left the door with her jacket, not knowing where the hell she was going to find rice milk.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana let out a deep breath as she made her way to the nearest grocery store, determined to impress the pretty new customer. 

What was she thinking, the customer probably didn’t even like girls, let alone Santana. It was probably just another rich girl who was going to order one coffee and then spend the rest of her life with her husband in a suburban house in, like, Denver or somewhere that nobody cares about. 

Santana shook herself for the second time that hour, she needed to stop thinking about that girl, about Brittany, and focus on getting the rice milk. That was all that mattered, right? 

She popped a piece of gum in her mouth as she carefully stepped as she walked along to the grocery store, making sure not to do anything that was going to damage her image. She thought about this kind of stuff a lot, she wasn’t sure why though. She’s not famous or anything, and having one pretty customer in her semi decent coffee shop was literally the highlight of her day. 

She finally made it to the dairy aisle and she was searching and searching for a bottle of rice milk, but all there was clouding her sight was oat or almond milk. She sighed and went to the teenage girl working there. 

“Excuse me, do you know if I can find rice milk in here?” She asked the girl while popping her gum. 

“U-uh, not here, I don’t think, but maybe there,” the worker gestured vaguely what Santana took to mean ‘down the street’. 

“Great, thank you! I love your pin by the way,” Santana winked at the girl’s rainbow pin, and the girl smiled as Santana walked away. 

As she stepped out, she saw immediately what the worker was talking about. There was a giant purple organic store right across the street, Santana smiled and made her way there. 

Her eyes instantly fell on a bottle of the infamous rice milk, and she relaxed and grabbed it. She walked off to pay before pausing and grabbing a few more bottles, she never knew who else would want one. 

As soon as she paid, she practically sprinted back to the coffee shop. She burst through the door yelling “I found it!” 

Quinn and Brittany just stared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! This is my first ever fanfiction so it would mean a lot if you read it :)


End file.
